In many sports activities, such as golfing, basketball shooting, football passing, archery, shooting, bowling and billiard; it is of primary importance to maintain ones head motionless with the eyes being fixed upon a target.
It is known in the art to use sight apertures on eye glasses in an attempt to steady the head during a golf swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,696, to Hull, positions a target sight on each lens in a pair of glasses to assist in maintaining ones head motionless during a golf swing.